gemshipping
by princess shi
Summary: small gemshipping story by princess shi ;) (Akefia"thief king bakura" x Ryou)


small gemshipping story for those who like it,I still can't decide if I like it or not,but I don't hate it...warning:yaoi (just a kisses)

(A/N -A= Akefia -B= Bakura)

I don't own Yugioh

Ryou and Akefia was in Akefia's room and was talking for...things,Ryou was sitting on his legs as he was sitting on his bed and touching slightly his back at the wall. few hours passed when they was all alone in all the house so they could talk easily and comfortable -A"so...what kind of friend you are with your Yami?" -Ryou"excuse me?" "I ask,what kind of friends are you" "well...I don't really get the question..." "you're helpless Ryou...are you normal friends or you have a kind of secret relationship?" "what?no,no,nothing like that,we are just friends...but even if we had something between us and it was a secret,I couldn't tell you,right?" "...right...so,what type you like?" "...what?...sorry but I don't understand the way you're talking" "uh,what kinda man you like? romantic,sadist,masochist or anything" "as what?as my friend?" "for relationship" "I'm not a gay Akefia..." "yeah yeah,tell me now" "...hmm...well...maybe romantic..." "really?" "yeah,why?" "uh nothing...but you really like that type?..." "...yeah,is more I like in someone who should be with me in relationship...isn't that obvious? I mean,I don't like someone to be cruel with me...why you ask?" "...want you me to show you something that you will like?" "...what is that?" "nothing special" "hm...alright then" Akefia hug him and then kissed him harshly at his lips,Ryou tried to push him away in the beginning but then he left him continue closing his eyes,then Akefia stopped -A"you see?you liked it?" -Ryou"no,that's hurts..."he touched his lips with his two fingers "ok,you want one more?" "what?...but I said I don't like it..." "ok then,let me ask you again,you liked it?" Ryou turned his head against him"...n-no..."Akefia smirked and hugged him again,little louder -A"now,turn your head,and say it again looking at me" Ryou turned his head and faced Akefia,his pressure ascended and he slightly blushed -Ryou"..." -A"say it,say that you don't like my kiss" "I...I don't..." Akefia took bigger smirk and ran his finger in Ryou's hair,Ryou closed his eyes and took a small smile -A"want again?" -Ryou"...I..." "you don't have to speak" Ryou nodded and Akefia kissed him even harshly than before and Ruou sweet moaned and took his hands at thief's chest,they was kissing like that about 5 minutes until Akefia took his head back -Ryou"...why you stopped?..." -A"you want more than that?"*smirk* Ryou looked down still in blush"...maybe..."thief licked his lips and then he gave Ryou one more small kiss and then stopped again -Ryou"you want me to beg for that?..."he laughed badly -A"I haven't any problem to see you begging for my kiss,But do you want your yami to see us kissing when he is not here?" -Ryou"we will hear when they'll return,so we're safe..." -A"safe"he reiterated ironically "what?...aren't we?..." "I'm a thief, I don't think you are so safe as you think you are..." "but I'm fine with that..." "if it's like that..." "...can you...continue now?..." "if you want to" "...yes,I want..." "in that case" Akefia threw Ryou on his back on the bed,one hand placed behind Ryou's head and with the other lifted slightly his back. The cute-white-haired put again his hands at thief's chest and sweet moaned when Akefia put his tongue in his mouth.20 minute ago,when bakura was back home,they had stopped and was sitting at the couch in the living room -B"I'm home~" -A"yeah yeah we hear you"*smirk* -Ryou"welcome back 3"*smile* -B"nothing happen when I left?" -Ryou"no,no,everything is ok...you left your dinner in the kitchen" "yeah I forgot that" -A"and you forgot to protect your hikari"*smirk* Ryou shocked looked immediately at Akefia -Ryou"what are you talking about?!" bakura took one angry look at Akefia and waiting for explain he crossed his hands on his chest -A"your hikari is a naughty boy baku" Ryou*blush* -B"I'm waiting!" -A"let your hikari explain" "Ryou?!what is he talking about?" -Ryou"em...well... ...he...I mean I ...had..." Akefia started laughing again and hugged Ryou -A"hahaha!I just kidding!your hikari is fine" -B"...not that kind jokes to me thief"and he went to the kitchen -Ryou"you scared me to death!" -A"it was for you to know that you are in trouble"

well,you like my story?


End file.
